


Not as Planned

by ShadowBL



Series: Caught ~ Sterek One-shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Derek, Secret Relationship, The Hale Pack - Freeform, and other tags that I can't be bothered adding, oh and, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBL/pseuds/ShadowBL
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been dating without the knowledge if the pack... they find out in a way that is not exactly planned.





	Not as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Warning -  
> This fic has a warning for smut and if you have guessed why you will probably know how this little fickle is away to play out.

During the summer of their first year of collage the pack drifted back to Beacon Hill and had a frankly lovely time. There was only a pixie infestation at an old abandoned building and a troll under a not often used bridge in the preserve so the pack where able to have a bit of a breather and actually enjoy living in Beacon Hills for once without the constant threat of harm or death. Of course this lead to many camping trips and other fun activities like meals out and movies and alone time between different pack members.

Due to the fact that pretty much the whole pack had paired up (Scott with Isaac, Allison with Cora, Erica with Boyd, Lydia with Jackson and everyone was sure that Peter and Chris had something going on but NO ONE wanted to even know about that and of course Mellissa and the Sheriff, Scott and Stiles where estatic) Derek and Stiles had sort of been shoved into hanging out together by default. It was the in the third week of their Summer break that Derek and Stiles became a couple and made the mutual decision to not tell anyone just yet, just keep it between themselves for a bit... and of course it became a bit of a thrill. Meeting with the pack after a heavy make out session or having particularly steamy sex and absolutely no one even smelling it on them. They would grin at each other cheekily or nudge at each other to show their glee at getting away with their little secret.

They would get a thrill out of it when they Derek was blowing Stiles in his room and Derek would stop when he heard Scott's bike two streets over, then he would see the glint in Stiles eyes, Derek would have Stiles cumming by the time Scott was one street closer. They would see how quite they could be when they began to get it on the second the pack where out the door after a pack meeting or even see how far they could get with making out in the kitchen before someone would shout through annoyed that they hadn't brought the snacks and drinks in from the kitchen yet.

They really did mean to tell the pack. It wasn't that either was ashamed of the relationship, god quite the opposite, they where like the most in love people to ever love. They just liked having a secret, liked having something that added challenge in the bedroom with out the annoyance of were-shit but with the aid of it. So yeah, they meant to tell the pack but all of a sudden summer was over and they thought they would let them settle back at collage again.

Their relationship wasn't effected in the even a little when Stiles went back to Stanford. They texted and phoned all the time, Stiles constantly visited home and when he didn't Derek visited him and Stiles got to live the whole collage fantasy of sexciling his roommate in order to have really really hot sex with Derek in his dorm bed. They thrived in a relationship and it kind of helped that it was so like the friendship that they had finally finished developing in Stiles' final years of high school that it was so comfortable. Derek even started to do the whole wall slamming thing again but if course this time it was less charged with unresolved sexual tension and actually ended with really hot wall sex. With out even realising a year had passed and it was summer again, they had still not told the pack (Stiles' Dad of course discover when Derek Hale showed up on his door step for Thanksgiving and Christmas with shy smiles and the label of 'boyfriend').

It was the night of their one year anniversary and they had had a lovely day of movies, a walk in the park with a picnic lunch and a fancy dinner at a French restaurant. Derek, because he is both a gentleman and a sap had led Stiles back to his apartment (which was empty of all pack members because he had said to them all that he just wanted one night to be alone from them all to brood like the good old days). He had continued taking Stiles along the path of petals to the kitchen where they sat at the counter and toed off the shoes to just sit and chat while drinking champagne, eating chocolates (out of a goddammed love-heart shaped box) and holding hands.

Half way through their second glass of champagne the footsie under the table was becoming more flirtatious and the pecks on the mouths and cheeks where becoming longer and slower and wetter. The half empty glasses where discarded on the kitchen counter and Derek led Stiles back to the rose petal path that continued past the kitchen to the bedroom. There of course was the removal of clothes the whole way there (Stiles was sure his trousers where draped over the lamp on the way down the corridor to the bedroom) and many walls to be slammed into and kissed up against.

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

The pack met outside Derek's apartment building.

The lights in his windows where on and his camero was pulled up in its usual parking space. Lydia's heals clicked on the concrete as her and Jackson joined the rest of the pack. "Where is Stiles?", she asked in her exasperated tone as if she had been waiting for ever not just arrived. Scott replied, "I texted him asking what he was doing today and he said he was busy". Lydia just huffed in slight annoyance, "Erica, you got it?", said blond grinned, "lets interrupt the great Alpha's brooding with some 'The Notebook!".

Boyd was the one to open the door to the apartment with the copy of his key and step into the living room, looking down in surprise when the crunch of rose petals is heard underfoot. "What the-", Jackson goes to say when Erica interrupts , "Is that Champaign?", she struts up and grabs the half empty bottle and starts reading the label while walking back over only to trip on a shirt. Boyd catches her and at the same time Isaac goes to pick up another item of clothing on the floor.

Isaac inspects the piece before looking back at the one Erica tripped on and then at the petals and champagne. "That is a shirt" he points at said shirt scrunched at Erica's feet, "This" he wiggles the piece of fabric, "Is also a shirt", for emphasis he raises both his eyebrows and then everyone hears a perfectly times moan from the direction of Derek's bedroom. Cora makes a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and Isaac pouts slightly before adding, "He lied to us. He kicked us out tonight so he could get laid". There is a groan this time that is slightly deeper and also masculine.

"Oh my god make them stop! I am his little sister I do not want to hear this!!!!", Cora had her eyes screwed shut and her fingers plugged into her ears with an expression like she kind of wanted to cry. There is an eruption of laughter from the bedroom, Derek and who ever seam to have found something hilarious and then one continues to laugh as Derek's voice moans out a "Fuck, oh fuck, oh my god!". The other person mumbles something that can't even be heard by the weres and Derek replies with a fond "I hate you", there is an oddly familiar chuckle before another person replies, "No Der, you lovvvvveeeeee me". Derek moans again before replying, "Yeah, I love you".

Jackson gags and starts marching towards the bedroom door, stopping just before the door to unhook a pair of dress pants from a lamp and let the rest of the pack catch up to his plan. They where going to get Derek to bring out his mystery guest whom he apparently loved in order to watch a movie with them. Sounds like a dick move, well kicking them out to have sex with someone whom they love but haven't introduced is a dick move too so... another moan.

"Maybe we should just wait until they are done, I mean if Derek can't hear us here then he must be really into it" Scott adds as another moan comes out from behind the door, this time with a grunt joining it. Jackson grabs the handle and is just throwing it open when Derek's voice lets out a gravelly, "Oh fuck, Stiles!".

The door hits the wall as it swings open revealing DEREKANDSTILES who upon hearing the noise stop what they are doing shocked momentarily before Stiles is scrambling for the covers and slipping off of Derek's lap covering them both with the sheet and looking back at the gaping pack like a deer in headlights.  "H... hey guys", Stiles lets out his voice too ruff, hair all over the place and whole face flushing. "WHAT THE FUCK!", Scott squeaks out.The rest of the pack just shake their head in disbelief and then they all just kind of stair at each other with wide eyes for an uncomfortable moment because DerekandStiles not Derek and Stiles.

"Surprise..." Derek lets out and Stiles glares at him before slapping his bicep with the back of one hand. "Not the time", Stiles scolds and Derek pouts (actually pouts!) until Stiles just smiles at him then turns back to the pack while scratching the back of his head, "So this  whole telling you guys think hasn't exactly went as planned, hehe?". Scott of course answered with, "What... huhhh....When!?!?", he sounded half confused half incredulous. "Ha well funny story Scotty. Derek and I (Stiles of course pointed at Derek and himself just to be clear) have been like dating for like a year".

Lydia visibly balks, "What do you mean like a Year!", Derek (yes Derek Hale!) lets out a nervous chuckle and flushes red, "You ummm... kinda uhhhh... interrupted our one year anniversary plans... sorta". Owls would be proud of the circumference of he packs eyes and apparently jaws can drop to the floor. Scott being the eloquent individual that he is sputters on air and chokes up his own little storm while Cora still stares in horror because her older brother is in bed with Stiles Stilinski... Naked... she needs eye bleach like yesterday.

The pack voice their disbelief and their anger toward the two men on the bed then they just stand there looking at each other for a while, "So", Erica says, "Who wants to watch 'The Notebook'". Stiles sighs and flops back onto the bed and Derek growls "Get Out, Quickly!" before also flopping down (though lighter) on top of Stiles and starting to trail kisses down Stiles' chest.

The pack leave. Quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers,   
> Hope you enjoyed this little one, it was quite fun to write and I just find the idea of this hilarious!   
> Anyways just some other stuff,   
> You should totally go checkout some of my other stuff including the Plaid Shirts series which I have started the second book of and also look forward to another book of one-shots that I will be publishing soon all Stiles-Centric!   
> I have just started watching Season 6 so probably prepare for some stuff on that up somewhere on my account soon!   
> Happy Reading,  
> Shadow xx


End file.
